


Of Knights and Assasins

by MusicKitten



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: F/M, how does 1 tag, idk if this story will make it trough 3 chapters, probably slow burn, sry about that, will be updated slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicKitten/pseuds/MusicKitten
Summary: You lifted the dagger above your head. Just as you were about to thurst it deep into her soft, pale skin, you heard the door open.A raspy male voice began: „Hey, Cadenza, you asle-„.He stopped.You whipped your head in the direction of the door.His olive skin was covered in scraches and bruises, a result from countless hours of training. His hair was a few shades lighter. It was wavy but messy.But the thing that stood out the most were his sky blue eyes. They were widened in shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first long Minecraft Diaries Fan-Fic, so please tell me if anyone is OOC. (And sorry if I don't update much ;-;)
> 
> Also, this is happening before the Calling but after Aphmau's and everyone else's dissapearance.
> 
> And yes, the title is bad, I couldn't come up with anything else...
> 
> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (Italics- Reader-Chan's thoughts)

Cadenza Zvahl.  
That was the name of the person you had to elliminate.  
You thought she was a good lord, but if it meant money, you would put your feelings and thoughts about her, about anyone, aside.  
Now, she was a target. Mere prey.

You slowly climbed up the wall to her window. You clasped the windowsill, afraid of falling. You broke the lock with your dagger and swiftly climbed in. You viewed her bed. There was nobody there but her. You sighed in relief. 'Good thing her lover isn't here... What was his name again... Vernon, Victor...?'   
You shook your head to rid youreself of those thoughts. 'Dammit, focus on the task!'  
You crept to Cadenza's bed, readying your dagger. You gently took a lock of her hair and with a swift motion cut it off. You put it in your bag. It was proof that you killed her. It wasn't nessecary, since everyone would find out in the morning, but it was a habit.  
You put your hand on her mouth. She could scream if she woke up. This happened the first time you had a job. You barely got out of prison. Wouldn't want that to happen again.  
Her ice blue eyes shot open the same second you applied more pressure onto her plump lips. She opened her mouth the best she could and tried to scream, but it only came out as muffeled sounds. She grasped your hand and tried to pull it off. You lifted the dagger above your head. Just as you were about to thurst it deep into her soft, pale skin, you heard the door open. A raspy male voice began: „Hey, Cadenza, you asle-„. He stopped. You whipped your head in the direction of the door.  
His olive skin was covered in scraches and bruises, a result from countless hours of training. His hair was a few shades lighter. It was wavy but messy.  
But the thing that stood out the most were his sky blue eyes. They were widened in shock.

Your grip on Cadenza's mouth loosened. It gave her a chance to free herself and punch you in the gut. She then screamed for her guards. You clenched your stomach, trying to relieve the pain. You felt somebody grip your wrists. You were turned around and pushed you to the wall.  
You hit it with your face.  
And it hurt like hell.

It was the man from before.  
You could feel him looming over you. His hot breath hit your neck and cheek. His clutch on your wrists was starting to hurt. They were going to bruise.   
But that wasn't the issue at the moment.  
After getting over the initial shock, you tried to struggle, but he didn't budge.  
„Drop the dagger...“ he muttered. The pressure on your wrists increased. You had to bite youre lip not to wince. It was becoming unbearable. Your hold on the weapon unintentionally wavered. It fell to the floor with a soft clang. 

Your hands were forcefully yanked behind your back. They were tied with a coarse rope. You were pushed into the guards. Your knees barely brushed the ground before you were yanked on your feet. “Take her to the dungeon” the Lady of Meteli commanded. 

The guards hastily escorted you trough the halways. You tried to struggle, but it didn’t work. You gave up after a while and let them drag you the rest of the way while you thought of a plan of escape.

Option 1:  
Don't do anything and let them execute you.  
You have done enough bad already, it wouldn't hurn anyone  
Exept you. You'd probably suffer for an eternity...  
You didn't like option 1.

Option 2:  
You could try to kill the guards.  
You still had your hidden wepons, but you couldn't reach them AND these guys still had their swords. I mean, you went trough worse, but you actually had the upper hand at the time.  
So option 2 is a no-no.

Option 3:  
Let them take you to the cell and find a way out there.  
The chances were slim but again, you still had your weapons. You wouldn't get hurt in the process either.

You like option 3 the best.

Your train of thought was broken when you were thrown into the cell. Thanks to your fast reflexes you didn't totally mess up your face, but you still scraped your hands. You hissed in pain. The metal door closed with a clang. There was a click of the lock after. 

One of the guards sat down on a stool next to the cell while the other left with a simple goodbye.  
You had to wait a few hours for the guard to fall asleep. That's when you had your chance.   
You got up from your next to the wall and started searching.

You would be out of here in minutes.


End file.
